


A new beginning [drabble]

by Jammy, t3f3r



Category: Neopets
Genre: //sad face emoji//, Babies, Family, Fusions, Love, M/M, noncanon, not really pffft, sorta - Freeform, sorta I really wish it were
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy/pseuds/Jammy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/t3f3r/pseuds/t3f3r
Summary: When Nickolas and Cathal had tried for a child they were delighted to find out that there wasn't one baby, but actually two! Unfortunately something is lingering in the air, the new parents have things to discuss and two boys to care for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In the real canon: many years ago when he was still at the Cathedral, Nickolas had a son, not two, and a bunch of sad things happened that made him leave there. But, I love my sister's AU where fusions are the result of two characters having babies, and I absolutely adore my friend's 'fusion' Calicko [Cathal/Nickolas]. 
> 
> So this is what happened if Nickolas had two boys instead of one, he would've definitely left the Cathedral much earlier and maybe....just maybe, realized even sooner that he had even deeper feelings for Cathal?  
> It's a drabble, so sorry it kinda ends suddenly. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

‘ _\--right in that exact moment, when I looked down at the two wailing baby boys in my arms I sincerely thought that the spirits had blessed me. In no way did I ever dream of this happening to me, this far none, is the highest point in my life. I look forward to spending every moment of my life until forever, cherishing these little rascals.’_

 

“Cathal?”

 

The christmas gelert stood immediately at the sound of his name being called, hurrying a few steps into the doorway where his friend sat on the bed watching over the two newborn pups next to him. Cathal realized then that nothing was wrong and he drew a long breath of air in relief, Nickolas smiles shyly. “Sorry, I just thought you’d like to sit with me.” he was flattered, but Cathal had that feeling in the pit of his stomach that meant Nickolas had something else to talk to him about, something important. The hunter agrees silently with a smile and a nod, walking back into Nickolas’ study to blow out the candles he used to write in one of his many journals that sat on top of the wooden desk and then returned back to his friend’s bed. Slowly Cathal lays on his side so that he was just above where the pups rested their head, they were beautiful, fur of gold and black curly hair that resembles his own. He couldn’t contain his giddy as he watched them then leans forward to press kisses to their heads, he chuckles when they stir in their slumber and wave their little arms around, no doubt woken by the prickliness of his goatee.

 

“So! Their names, dear.” Cathal finally begins, watching the other who was staring at the pups with a perplexed expression, he smiled some more when Nickolas makes an aggravated sigh.

 

“I only had Damian’s name picked unfortunately, so I’m at a loss at what to name the other.”

 

“I see…uh…which one did we agree to be Damian again?”

 

“The larger one, Cal.”

 

“Yes, yes I remember now.” Cathal rests his head next to his older son grinning up at Nickolas who can’t help but laugh along with him, “The one that looks like me, right?” Nickolas tilted his head a little to eye each infant and his friend curiously, without a word he twirls his fingers in Cathal’s wavy hair and then to Damian’s and then to his youngest son’s hair, tilting his head to the other side now.

 

“I don’t know....both of them kinda look like you. They are twins after all.” the two newly parents sighed contently, taking the moment in between their family bonding moment to enjoy the calming silence. It had been a very long and tiring night—er—well, two days. Cathal nuzzles the youngest pup’s face with his muzzle and the baby does the same in return, yawning as he did, the hunter is still in smiles but that was when he saw it on Nickolas’ face. Worry.

 

“What is it, dear?”

 

“I...we can’t stay here.” the cleric swallows the nervous lump in his throat because—well—he planned on keeping this child, absolutely—without a doubt, but now there’s two. He’s over joyed, and there’s plenty of other children at the Cathedral as well so it wasn’t that one more baby is one too many for them, but something just doesn’t feel right about this. No, Nickolas knows for sure it’s because of the other clerics at the Cathedral disliking Cathal, these children are not safe here, especially because they had Cathal’s features—his babies were in danger here, he can't take any risks. “I need to take the boys somewhere safe, somewhere outside of Winterhelm and the Cathedral.”

 

‘ _Finally.’_ was the only thought that appeared in Cathal’s mind. Unfortunately for him Nickolas had ‘over-heard’ the thoughts and glanced back at him with a scowl. delivering a very hard slap to his shoulder.

 

“Well _**excuse**_ me.”

 

“No, no, Nicko, no, that’s what what I meant--” Cathal mutters moving a little more next to his friend so that he can rest his head on his lap. “I wanted you and the baby—er—babies to get away from Winterhelm since we decided to do all of this, it’s the safest that you three will be and I understand completely. I just wish that we’ve moved away earlier from here earlier.”

 

"Well I **_would've_** , but we had **_research_** to do--" 

 

Damian stirs in his sleep and the instant his fathers look at him he begins to cry and his brother wasn’t too far behind him. Cathal was quick in grabbing his older son and Nickolas begins to whisper words of comfort to the younger pup right as he picks him up. Minutes go by and they tried feeding the twins and changing them, bouncing them gently too but it seems like nothing was helping them. Nickolas finally asked Cathal to pass the older pup and he sat in the rocking chair just in front of the fireplace with them both. Slowly he rocks back and forth singing a small soothing lullaby—as gently as he could muster between the loud crying—and he didn’t stop until the crying had died down completely and he knew that both of them were asleep. The hunter blew out a puff of air as he caught himself on the fireplace mantle just a step away from Nickolas, hopefully a cleric wouldn’t come by and try to walk in on them especially because Cathal was there hours after the ‘hunter’s curfew’. “That was close...uh, so, what were we talking about again?”

 

“Leaving.” Nickolas answers using his feet to gently sway them back and forth on the elaborately carved rocking chair.

 

“And names.”

 

“Right.” the blonde gelert hums a little in thought, looking for inspiration by glancing at portraits and nothing in particular that was decorating from the walls to the shelves in his chambers, hoping that maybe something will come to him. An epiphany for a name, that’s happened before, right? Cathal does the same, though his thoughts aren’t particularly on names. He was working on a plan.

 

“We’ll leave the very first thing tomorrow morning to get a vessel heading to Krawk Island, then.”

 

“ _Krawk Island_?” Nickolas asked with his head snapping up towards Cathal’s direction, “Out of all places--?”

 

“It’s the furthest from Winterhelm, and your new estates is there.” the hunter is now watching Nickolas as he looks all over the room, he finally gets off the mantle so that he can kneel next to the rocking chair and watch the two boys sleep. Of course, soon his gaze strays from the pups and up to Nickolas’ beautiful pale features and hazel colored eyes. There was warmth that began to embrace him from the middle of his chest and the hunter can’t help but sigh, for no particular reason. Nickolas looks back at him, a puzzled look on his muzzle. ‘What?’ he asks and Cathal just chuckles, “Nothing, dear.” he peeks back to the smaller younger pup in Nickolas’ arms and that was when it came to him. “How...how about Calicko?”

 

“Calicko..?” Nickolas mutters looking down and then his expression changes, and finally a smile smooths out his expression. “Damian and Calicko. My little darlings.” He looks up to his friend and the hunter returns the glance, “Or, should I be saying ‘ours’?”

 

“I should...” Cathal stops himself suddenly and at first it worried Nickolas but when he saw the other’s expression soften he had a feeling it was of another reason that he had stopped. “I want to thank you Nickolas, thank you for having me be part of this experience.”

 

“I don’t trust anyone as much as I trust you, Cal. You are my best friend, and I thank you for letting me have this moment in my life.”

 

“And I want to give you more as well...I...I love you Nicko, I love you three with every piece of my heart.” Nickolas was at a shock for words, he had heard Cathal claim many times that he’s loved him, yes, but the way that he hesitated and when he mentions the boys this type of love seemed….different. A good different. There was a nervous feeling that began to flutter in Nickolas’ chest as his mind came to a blank and he found himself speechless. A foreign but familiar—exciting, feeling that he’s only felt just months ago when he had found out that he was going to be a parent.

 

He...no, that can’t be...could it? Well, not that it was wrong or anything. He loved Cathal too, they’ve known each other since they were children playing in the Cathedral’s gardens. But this love was strange, strange but it was making him feel warm and nervous and excited all through. He loved it.

 

Nickolas chuckles a little, his throat is beginning to feel tight and he swears himself to the gods above if he starts crying then he was going to wake the children up again.

 

“I love you too, Cathal.”


End file.
